dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snake
Snake has met Wolf's friends and now it's time for him to meet Wolf's OTHER friends! Characters *Snake *Wolf *Rapper *Fifi *Bruce Transcript (the episode starts off in Rapper's house with Rapper playing Modern Flame War 3) Rapper: God damn that fucking camper! (Wolf crashes in through Rapper's window) Rapper: Wolf! What the fuck dude!? Wolf: What? Next time keep the door unlocked. Rapper: (sighs) What is it now? Did those shitty street gangs rob the bank again? Wolf: Oh please, I could do that myself. (looks through Rapper's computer) I just came over to try and find this Bruce guy you know of. (computer beeps) Aha! there you are. Rapper: Why are you trying to find Bruce? He's my problem. Not yours. Wolf: He's not mine either, but my brother wants to know what he is going to be up against. (uses flash drive to download Bruce's information) Rapper: You mean your brother Snake? Wolf: yeah why? Rapper: Fox tells me more about him. Wolf: Well then i don't have to explain anything else then do I? (Starts to head home) Rapper: Well good for you. (continues playing) Wolf: (kick open door to home) Hey Snake I got what you need! Snake: It's about time. I don't like competition getting in the way between me and Fifi. Wolf: Relax. From what i hear, this Bruce is a push over. Snake: why do you say that? Wolf: It only takes a bullet to the head to push him over. Snake: Of course it does. (starts looking over Bruce's file) How did you get this? Wolf: I got into Rapper's computer. Snake: Oh okay. Wolf: And put a virus to... (an explosion was heard) Rapper: (from far away) WOOOLLLFFF!!!!!! Wolf: Those are the funniest ones. Snake: (Aggravated) of course it is. Fifi: (Skipping through busy traffic while singing) Ring around the cookie! Bruce: Fifi! There you are! Fifi: (singing still) I'm a little cupcake short and trout! (Fifi suddenly stops) Bruce: Hi Fifi Fifi: (runs over and passed Bruce) COOKIES!! Bruce: Yup! Bought those cookies for you. (Fifi keeps running towards the direction of Wolf's house while taking Bruce's cookies) (In Wolf's house, Rapper is looking at him with looks to kill) Wolf: Well looky who we got here. Rapper: WOLF! You owe me a new computer!! Wolf: I'll steal one for you later so keep your panties on. Rapper: Alright alright fine. So. (turns to Snake) Why did you want Bruce's file? Snake: So I know what i'm up against. (Inspects file) and he doesn't look that threatening. Fifi: (breaks down door) WOLFY!!! Wolf: At least she didn't break down the wall. Fifi: Okey dokey hokey pokey. Wolf: I wonder if Bruce had any plans with Fifi today.(Snake is hold Fifi under him in a romantic hold) Wolf: Awkward Bruce: What do you think your doing with my Fifi? Snake: (picks up Fifi and places her aside) What do you mean your Fifi!? Wolf: (whispers to Rapper) how long do you think Bruce will last? Rapper: Probably not a full minute. Bruce: She is MY girl! (pushes Snake) so BACK off buddy! Snake: I saw her first sewage breath! (Trips Bruce) She's mine! Fifi: And planet goofy is Tarzan's! Rapper: What? Rapper: Bruce should be dead in about- (gunshot) Yup he's dead. Nice one Snake Snake: No one messes with a CTU agent and my girl. Wolf: Drama queen. Rapper: Well I best be off. Meet ya at the tag fighting tournament Wolf. Wolf: With real bullets? Snake: Hey can I come too? Fifi: Me too! Category:Episodes Category:August Releases